Rituale, Beziehungszeichen und Rahmen: Interaktionsforschung I/ Thesenpapiere Gruppe A
Nora Wohlfeil, Interpersonale Kommunikation, Prof. Dr. Koch, 29.09.2008 1 Thesenpapier: „Rituale Beziehungszeichen und Rahmen: Interaktionsforschung I“ Goffman (2002) „The Nature of Social Life“, Kapitel 10: Social Life as Ritual ''' Erving Goffman befasst sich in seinem Essay Social Life as Ritual vor allem mit dem Interagieren von Individuen in ihrem sozialen Umfeld. Die beschriebenen Interaktionen im „social life“ werden hier als Rituale dargestellt. Diese können laut Goffman in verschiedenen Formen und Ereignissen beobachtet werden. Bespiele hier sind etwa das Verhalten von Einzelnen in Situationen (Parties) oder das Leben in einer Gesellschaft an sich. Darüber hinaus setzt der Autor in diesem Aufsatz voraus, dass alle Menschen abgesehen von kulturellen Unterschieden überall dasselbe sind. (Vgl. Goffman) Da Goffman diese Rituale teilweise noch detaillierter erfasst hat, wurden nun folgende Kernthesen bezüglich des Verhaltens der Individuen im „social life as ritual“ aufgestellt und zusammengefasst: '''1. Um die soziale Ordnung in der Gesellschaft aufrecht zu erhalten, müssen Individuen sich durch Selbstdarstellungen und Anpassungsversuche integrieren, ohne dabei jedoch die Lebensräume der Anderen zu verletzten ''' Goffman ist der Meinung, dass sich Individuen in einer Gesellschaft durch bestimmte Regeln (Rituale) an die Gesellschaft anpassen müssen. Nur durch die Befolgung dieser Rituale, wird die soziale Ordnung aufrecht erhalten, werden Ziele erreicht und eine volle Integration in der Gesellschaft ist möglich. Wenn die Regeln gebrochen werden, hier führt Goffman das Beispiel von „Diebstahl“ an, dann muss das Individuum wieder von vorn beginnen d.h. sich erneut in die Gesellschaft einfügen. Ist der Platz im sozialen Umfeld jedoch gefunden, legitimiert es das Individuum dazu seinen Freiraum zu gestalten. Hierbei ist darauf zu achten, dass die Sphären der Anderen nicht verletzt werden. '''2. Rituale sind Instrumente, die den Mitgliedern in einer Gesellschaft helfen sollen „selbstregulierend an sozialen Begegnungen teilzunehmen“ ''' Rituale sind Mittel, die sich als Unterstützung für Mitglieder zur Einbringung in einer Gesellschaft erweisen. Sie beinhalten bestimmte Verhaltenselemente (Stolz, Besonnenheit etc) welche befolgt werden müssen um als Basis für eine gelungene Kommunikation zu dienen. Die grundlegenden Verhaltenselemente, die ein jedes Individuum zu befolgen hat, erlauben eine individuelle Entfaltung, jedoch sollte diese sich in Grenzen halten, damit die soziale Ordnung im Gleichgewicht bleibt. Kurz: ein Einzelner kann „selbstregulierend“ in bestimmten Situationen teilnehmen und bestimmen inwiefern er sich einbringt. '''3. Je nach Gewichtung der sozialen Werte und Normen ist das interaktive Engagement von Individuen in einer Situation unterschiedlich Goffman ist der Auffassung, dass die Intensität der Einbindung gesellschaftlicher Mitglieder in bestimmten Situationen abhängig davon ist, wie diese gewisse soziale Normen und Werte ansehen. Ähnlich wie mit Ritualen, die in einer Gesellschaft eingehalten werden müssen um eine Integration im sozialen Umfeld zu erfahren, müssen hier die Interessen (Werte/Normen) so gebündelt werden, dass die Individuen einen Platz in der Gemeinschaft/Situation erlangen. Somit wird auch die Thematik bei sozialen Begegnungen gefunden, da sie hier durch die Reduzierung der Interessen auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner nun interaktiv mit den anderen Teilnehmern kommunizieren können. Goffman konzentriert sich hier auf situative Ereignisse wie Parties. Niemand darf in diesen Situationen ausgeschlossen werden und jeder soll die Chance haben sich in diesen zu beteiligen. Die Aufgabe der Individuen besteht also darin Interesse am Austausch mit dem sozialen Umfeld zu signalisieren. Aus diesen Konversationen entstehen kleine, soziale Gesellschaften „akin to a little social group, a social reality in ist own rights.“ (S.113) Nur wenn das Normensystem eines Individuums von dem der Anderen abweicht kann dies zu einer Ausgrenzung in der Situation führen. Nora Wohlfeil, Interpersonale Kommunikation, Prof. Dr. Koch, 29.09.2008 2 4. Durch die körperlichen Signale anderer Teilnehmer entscheidet ein Individuum ob es sicher genug fühlt sich in bestimmten Situationen einzubringen Nicht nur soziale Werte und Normen beeinflussen ein Individuum in der Entscheidung an einer Konversation teilzunehmen. Laut Goffman, ist die Körpersprache der Anderen ein ebenso wichtiger Bestandteil, der zu einer möglichen Einbindung in der Situation beiträgt. Durch die Körpersprache geben sich die Mitglieder zu verstehen, ob man einander trauen kann und keine bedrohlichen Absichten des Einen für den jeweils Anderen existieren. Wenn diese „vertrauenswürdigen“ Zeichen gegeben werden, braucht ein Jeder nicht mehr an seine eigene Verteidigung zu denken sondern kann sich ganz seinem Engagement in der Situation widmen. In diesem Zusammenhang führt Goffman auch an, dass nur Zuschauer dieser Situationen die Teilnehmer aus ihnen „befreien“ können. Somit kann das Engagement der Einzelnen gestört werden. 5. Der rituelle Austausch wird mitunter auch widerwillig umgesetzt, um einem Gespräch nicht die fundamentale Organisationsbasis zu entziehen und somit keine unzufriedenen Individuen zurückzulassen. ''' Goffman versucht mit dieser These zu vermitteln, dass Einzelne sich dennoch dem rituellen Austausch unterziehen, obwohl sie sich diesem eigentlich entziehen möchten. Grade aber durch diese „Barmherzigkeit“, wie Goffman es nennt, wird einem Gespräch nicht das Fundament entzogen, sondern durch den eingegangenen Kompromiss beispielsweise jemanden zu Wort kommen zu lassen, den man lieber schweigen hören würde, wird die Organisationsstruktur in einer Konversation erhalten. Diese widerwillige Umsetzung der Riten ist ebenso wichtig für die Organisationsstruktur als auch für das Erhalten der sozialen Ordnung einer „mini“ Gesellschaft in jeglichen Situationen. Die Riten werden hier noch mal in positive und negative (Berufung auf Durkheim) unterschieden, sowie es noch eine weitere Unterteilung der Positiven in die bestätigenden Rituale (Ratifizierungsritual) gibt. Diese dienen dazu, dass wenn ein Individuum einen persönlichen „Wandel“ (Hochzeit; Ritual: Gratulation, auch bei unattraktivem Ehepartner etc) durchlaufen hat, dass dieser von der Umwelt anerkannt wird. '''6. Durch bestimmte Mittel können beleidigende („offensiv“) Aussagen in akzeptable umgewandelt werden. ''' Der Autor behauptet, dass durch gewisse Mittel, „offensive“ Aussagen in akzeptable umgewandelt werden können. Dieses Vorgehen nennt man laut Goffman auch „remedial work“ also korrektives Handeln. Die Funktion in diesem Agieren liegt darin, die Bedeutung, die einer bestimmten Handlung zugewiesen wurde zu ändern. Um dies zu erlangen muss moralisch Bezug auf das genommen werden, was der „Regelübertreter“ letztendlich getan hat. „by striking in some way at the moral responsibility otherwise imputed to the offender.“ (S.120) Hierfür gibt es drei grundlegende Mittel: Erklärungen (Accounts), Entschuldigungen (Appologies) und Ersuche (Requests). – Erklärungen (Accounts): Der Autor untereilt diese noch mal in 5 unterschiedliche Stufen. 1) Der „Regelübertreter“ kann entweder Einspruch dagegen erheben, dass er die ihm beschuldigte Tat nicht zu verantworten hat oder, dass die Tat sich zugetragen hat, er aber nicht der Schuldige ist. 2) Der Einzelne gibt zu, die Tat begangen zu haben unter Kenntnis der nachziehenden Konsequenzen, jedoch unter damaligen anderen Umständen. 3) Der vermeintliche Schuldige gibt die Tat zu, dass sich die Tat ereignete und er diese ausführte, jedoch nicht wusste was los war und die darauf folgenden Konsequenzen nicht kannte (Vgl. Goffman). „but that certainly he would not have so acted had he known what was to happen.“ (S.121) Nora Wohlfeil, Interpersonale Kommunikation, Prof. Dr. Koch, 29.09.2008 3 4) Ebenso kann eine verminderte Zurechnungsfähigkeit der Fall für eine Erklärung sein, bei welcher der Einzelne zwar schuldig ist, aber nur für die eigene Unfähigkeit und nicht die Tat, die somit daraus folgte. (Trunkenheit, Schläfrigkeit etc) 5) Wenn jemand zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt durchaus fähig war die Tat zu beschreiten, sich aber über die begleitenden Folgen keinerlei Gedanken gemacht hat und somit auch unwissend darüber war welche Konsequenzen diese Handlung haben würde. – Entschuldigungen basieren auf verschiedenen Elementen: Ausdruck von Verlegenheit und Bedauern, Einfühlvermögen, Zurückweisung und Uneinsichtigkeit des Fehlverhaltens etc. Laut Goffman gibt es zwei Teile der Entschuldigung. 1. „blameworthy part“: Dies ist der tadelswerte Teil, indem man sich schuldig erklärt und 2. „a part that stands back and sympathyses with the blame giving“ Hier zeigt man sich einsichtig und verurteilt seine eigene Tat. Durch letzteres wird man wieder in die Gesellschaft aufgenommen. – Ersuchen (Request): Tritt meist vor der Tat auf oder zumindest in der anfänglichen Phase dieser. Ein Individuum ist sich bewusst, dass die Handlung gegen das Recht verstoßen könnte und will sich somit die Erlaubnis zur Tat holen. Somit setzt man sich gleichzeitig der Gefahr aus, verstoßen zu werden. Derjenige, dem der „Ersuchende“ begegnet ist nun in der Position ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, dadurch gibt der Handelnde seine Autonomie auf und die Macht verlagert sich zum Rezipienten. Die korrektive Handlung kann noch in zwei unabhängige Prozesse gespalten werden. In einen rituellen sowie restituiven Prozess. Rituell bedeutet hier, dass man die gebrochene Regel anerkennt und Reue zeigt, und restituiv ist die Wiedergutmachung, die auch materiell erfolgen kann. '''7. Laut Goffman ist ein Einzelner so kodiert, dass er sich in zwei Teile spalten kann. Während der Eine die Ansichten und Verhaltensweisen der anderen Mitglieder bei einer Begegnung nachvollziehen kann, steht der Andere diesen Ansichten möglicherweise ganz anders gegenüber. Diese These gibt teilweise die Kernaussage des Textes wieder, dass man als Individuum unter anderem bestimmte Regeln und Rituale befolgt um sich in der in der Gesellschaft zu integrieren, auch wenn diese nicht immer den eigenen Normen und Werten entsprechen. Wie in etwa auch, dass Einladen von Mithörenden zu einer Party oder als Beispiel bei den Ratifizierungsritualen jemandem auch zu einem unattraktiven Ehepartner zu gratulieren. Diese Rituale und Regeln müssen allerdings eingehalten werden, auch wenn sie ein gewissen Beigeschmack von Heuchlerei mit sich bringen, damit die soziale Ordnung in der Gemeinde aufrecht erhalten bleibt. Auch wenn Rituale, laut Goffman, oft als „oberflächlich“ und „mechanisch“ angesehen werden, wird gerade durch sie die soziale Ordnung erhalten. Die Idee, die hinter dieser These steht ist grob gesagt die Spaltung seiner Selbst um ein soziales Gleichgewicht zu unterstützen oder gar zu sichern. Goffman beschreibt in seinem Aufsatz das Verhalten von Menschen in ihrem sozialen Umfeld. Er ist der Meinung, dass nur durch die Befolgung von Regen und Ritualen die soziale Ordnung in einer Gesellschaft erhalten bleibt. Durch verschiedene Mittel, die nicht immer den sozialen Normen und Werten der Individuen entsprechen, wird dieses Ziel der Aufrechterhaltung erlangt. Rituale erfordern des Öfteren auch eine Spaltung eines Einzelnen und somit auch eine Art der Heuchlerei. Man könnte Goffman darin kritisieren, dass er beispielsweise nie darauf eingeht, wann Rituale gebrochen werden. Ab welchem Zeitpunkt gratuliert man etwa nicht mehr zu einem unattraktiven Ehepartner? Damit ist gemeint, dass er nie schildert, wann es zum Beispiel nicht mehr möglich ist offensive Aussagen in akzeptable umzuwandeln und wie dadurch die soziale Ordnung ins Ungleichgewicht geraten könnte. Goffman schildert Rituale als stabilisierende Mittel für das Gleichgewicht der Gesellschaft, aber es wäre durchaus interessant zu wissen wann genau diese in ein Schwanken gerät und ob Rituale und Regeln ebenfalls dazu beitragen können. ---- Thesenpapier zu Rituale, Beziehungszeichen und Rahmen: Interaktionsforschung 1 | Christina Werner Zeppelin University | Fall 08 | Interpersonale Kommunikation | Prof. Dr. Gertraud Koch | 29.09.2008 E. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955) In den Arbeiten Interaction Ritual: Essays on Face-to-Face Behaviour (1967), Behaviour in Public Places: Notes on the Social Organization of Gatherings (1963) and Relations in Public: Mircrostudies of the Public Order (1971) behandelt der 1922 in Kanada geborene Erving Goffman Fragen zur Rolle des Rituals in unserer Gesellschaft. In seinen Analysen, geht Goffman geht davon aus, dass, abgesehen von kulturellen Unterschieden, Menschen überall gleich sind und Individuen über eine universelle menschliche Natur verfügen. Um neben diese individuelle Natur ein miteinander zu ermöglichen, sieht Goffman die Aufgabe der Gesellschaft darin, Individuen zu Selbstregulierung zu zwingen und soziale Begegnungen zu fördern. Ein Mittel, welches der Gesellschaft die „Erziehung“ erleichtert ist das Ritual, welches in den folgenden Thesen näher untersucht und auf verschiedene soziale Situationen angewandt werden soll. Die rituelle Ordnung scheint von Grund auf nach Anpassungsstrategien organisiert zu sein (vgl. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements i'''n '''Social Interaction (1955) p. 109) Mit dieser These ordnet Goffman menschliche Rituale einen Teil verschiedener „sozialer Ordnung(en)“ zu. Spricht Goffman von sozialen Ordnungen, so meint er die Beziehung und das Verhalten des Individuums zu seiner näheren Umwelt und der Gesellschaft selbst. Soziale Ordnung ist, laut Goffman, erforderlich um Individuen ein reibungsloses Miteinanderleben in der Gesellschaft zu ermöglichen. Durch den „Anpassungsversuch“, welcher sich durch die Verfolgung individueller Ziele unter voller Rücksichtsnahme auf das soziale Umfeld auszeichnet, ist es dem Individuum möglich seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft einzunehmen. Die Bereitschaft zur Anpassung äußert sich somit in der Unterwerfung „informeller sozialer Kontrolle“. „Man kooperiert mit anderen um sein Image zu wahren, und wird merken, dass man viel gewinnen kann, wenn man nichts riskiert“ (Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-'''work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955)p. 110)' Nach Goffman ist soziales Leben eine klare Angelegenheit, welche weder individuellen Einsatz noch das Konkurrieren mit anderen innerhalb eines sozialen Umfeldes erfordert. Das Individuum sollte lediglich vorsichtig mit den Urteilen sein, welche es in der Position als Zeuge fällt und sich von Themen und Zeitpunkten fernhalten, bei denen es nicht erwünscht ist, so dass jegliche mögliche Form der Konfrontation in einem gesellschaftlichen Umfeld umgangen wird. '„Was einen Menschen schützt und verteidigt und worin er seine Gefühle investiert, ist eine Idee von sich selbst“ (Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of''' Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955)p. 110) Der Aufbau eines Images im sozialen Umfeld ist ein mühsamer Prozess, der sich durch den Versuch permanenter Anpassung auszeichnet. Innerhalb des Rahmens der vollkommenen Rücksichtnahme, ist es jedoch jedem freigestellt seinen sozialen Platz frei nach seiner Fantasie zu gestalten und sich ein Image aufzubauen, in dem er am liebsten gesehen werden möchte. Diese Ideen der individuellen Selbstdarstellung können nur durch Kommunikation verletzt werden. Wird die Idee des eigenen Images durch die Kommunikation mit einer anderen Person verletzt, so hat diese Person den „Waffenstillstand“ mit der Gesellschaft gebrochen. Bekanntermaßen spricht Goffman in diesem Fall die verbale Beleidigung eines Individuums in seinem sozialen Umfeld an. Allerdings unterscheidet er in seiner Arbeit zwischen zwei verschiedenen Formen der Beleidigung. Die Beleidigung „ohne allzu großen Gesichtsverlust“ (wie etwa Aussagen, welche nicht auf eine breite emotionale Angriffsfläche treffen) und die schwere Beleidigung, welche die Gefühle des Gegenüber massiv verletzt. Die Konsequenz des letzteren ist, nach Goffman, der Abbruch jeder Form von Kommunikation mit dem Missetäter, aus Angst weiterer verbaler Angriffe. In diesen konsequenten Handlungsweisen sieht Erving Goffman verschiedene Ansätze ritueller Ordnung. Jeder muss etwas vom Komplex der Eigenschaften haben, die von jedem akzeptablen Teilnehmer in jedem rituell organisierten System sozialer Aktivität verlangt werden (vgl. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work" An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955) p. 111) Die Bedrohung eines Systems sozialer Ordnung sieht Goffman in Gruppen oder Individuen, welche als charakteristisch starke Akteure innerhalb dieses Systems agieren. Die Ursache eines ausgeprägten einzigartigen Charakters sieht Goffman in der Art und weise wie bestimmte „Standardelemente menschlicher Natur (...) in einer bestimmten Weise geordnet und kombiniert sind“. So verfügt jedes Individuum über unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägte menschliche Eigenschaften. Jedoch müssen diese in Grenzen gehalten werden, um ein lebensfähiges Interaktionssystem aufrecht zu erhalten. Hierbei bezieht sich Goffman erneut auf die Anpassungsfähigkeit des Individuums in einem gegebenen sozialen Umfeld und sieht das Mittel der „Erziehung“ der Gesellschaft in der Einführung bestimmter rituellen Ordnung. Durch Rituale werden dem Individuum verschiedene Eigenschaften und Verhaltensweisen (Ehre, Würde, Besonnenheit, Takt etc) vermittelt, welche der Anforderung ritueller Prinzipien gerecht werden. „Die Regeln über den Zutritt in einen abgegrenzten Bereich und die Achtung, die seinen Grenzen zu zollen ist, sind offenkundige Normen zugunsten des Respekts der Zusammenkunft selbst gegenüber“ (vgl. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955) p. 112) Mit der folgenden These spricht Goffman die Übertragung der oben aufgelisteten Verhaltensregeln auf verschiedene Situationen an. Er geht auf das Engagement der Individuen innerhalb verschiedener Situationen und deren Strukturen ein. Bestimmte Situationen wie etwa ein Gottesdienst, ein Markt oder ein simples Bridgespiel erfüllen neben ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe auch eine soziale Funktion. Einige dieser Situationen sind als abgegrenzte Bereiche zu verstehen, welche einen gewissen Verhaltenskodex fordern. Dieser Verhaltenskodex setzt ein Engagement des Individuums voraus, welches den Ausdruck persönlicher Bedürfnisse und intuitiver, für situationelle unpassende Verhaltensweisen unterbindet. So ist es am Beispiel eines kirchlichen Gottesdienstes erforderlich, sich ruhig und ehrfürchtig zu verhalten und Personen und Gegenstände dieser Situation mit äußerstem Respekt zu behandeln. Neben Rücksicht und Respekt ist Interesse ein wichtiger Bestandteil eines situationellen Verhaltenskodex, welcher signalisiert, dass man ein Teil der Sache ist, mit der man sich befasst. So ist das kleine soziale System in dem sich das Individuum bewegt umgeben von Werten und Normen innerhalb einer Situation, welche eine Umgebung für Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten bietet. Hinter sozialen Funktionen von Situationen lassen sich weitere Funktionen erkennen. Bewegt sich ein Individuum in einem durch situationelle Umstände geschaffenen soziale'''n '''System, so wird jeder zum potentiellen Opfer oder Aggressor im möglichen Geschehen heftiger interpersoneller Handlungen (vgl. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955) p. 113) Mit dieser These spricht Goffman die potentiellen Gefahren an, welche ein Kommunikationsaustausch mit dem sozialen Umfeld birgt und stellt verschiedene Ausdrucksformen der Kommunikation gegenüber: „sie können einander kommandieren oder bitten, können Beleidigungen oder Komplimente austauschen, einander informieren oder fehlinformieren (...)“ Mögliche Gefahren, so Goffman äußern sich in körperlichen Zeichen, welche unter den Kommunikatoren ausgetauscht werden, welche Gefahren oder auch Vertrauen signalisieren können. Diese Art von Signalen warnt den Gegenüber vor seiner sozialen oder physischen Verletzlichkeit. Der einzige Ausweg aus einer kritisch umwobenen Kommunikation zweier Individuen ist „die Intervention von Zuschauern“. So kann lediglich ein Dritter die potentielle Gefahr, welche aus der Kommunikation hervorgeht entschärfen. Ein Ritual ist eine mechanische, konventionalisierte Handlung, durch die ein Individuum seinen Respekt und seine Ehrbietung für ein Objekt von höchstem Wert gegenüber diesem Objekt oder seinem Stellvertreter bezeugt. (vgl. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955) p. 114) ' Um dies verständlich zu machen, verwendet Goffman hier die Unterscheidung zwei Kategorien von Ritualen nach Durkheim, welche dieser zur Analyse der Religion verwendete: • Positive Rituale (Bindung, Ehrerbietung) → Unangemessene Ausführung = Missachtung • Negative Rituale (Verbote, Vermeidungen) → Unangemessene Ausführung = Verletzung In Goffmans Untersuchungen zur interpersonalen Kommunikation, sieht dieser einen unmittelbaren Zusammenhang mit Durkheims Unterscheidung der Riten, welcher auf den dialogischen Charakter interpersoneller Riten und deren Auswirkung auf positive und negative Rituale zurückzuführen ist. Positive Rituale („supportive interchanges) sind von einem Dialog gekennzeichnet, welcher durch den beständigen Austausch, das Geben und Nehmen, hervorgerufen wird. Zeigt ein Individuum Engagement und Interesse in einer der oben dargestellten Situationen, so ist es für dieses wichtig, dass die Botschaft von einem Empfänger anerkannt wird und dieser sich dankbar zeigt. Dieses Ritual des Dankbarkeitsbeweisen, bezeichnet Goffman als „kleine Zeremonie des beständigen Austausches“. Der Dialog in positiven Ritualen ist als beständig zu bezeichnen. Negative Rituale (remidial interchanges), so Goffman, zeigen einen weniger direkten Weg des Dialoges auf. Akteure in einer Kommunikation wahren eine auffällige Distanz zu einander. Der Dialog in negativen Ritualen lässt sich besonders gut am Beispiel der Regelverletzung erklären. Verstößt ein Individuum gegen eine gegebene Regel, so ist ein Dialog in Form eines „korrektiven Austauschs“ erforderlich, um diesen auf die Inkorrektheit seines Handelns hinzuweisen. Der Dialog in Positiven Ritualen ist als korrekitv zu bezeichnen. Der Dialog in Positiven Ritualen ist als beständig zu bezeichnen. '(...) der beständige und der korrektive (Austausch), gehört zu den stärksten konventionalisierten und mechanisch ablaufenden Handlungen, die wir in Interaktionen vollziehen (vgl. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955) p. 115) Besonders faszinierte Goffman der beständige Austausch, also die positiven Rituale, welche er in seinen Arbeiten näher untersuchte. Ein besonderes Phänomen sind für Goffman Höflichkeitsdelikte wie der small talk und so genannte Ratifizierungsrituale. Ratifizierungsrituale nennt man den Ausdruck der Anerkennung und Akzeptanz einer bestimmten Veränderung seines Gegenübers. Dies betrifft ein weites Feld, zu denen Glückwünsche (Hochzeit) und Mitgefühl (Scheidung, Todesfall) gehören. Die Aufgabe der Ratifizierungsrituale besteht darin, dass die neue Präsentation des Gegenüber akzeptiert und gebilligt wird, wobei die Bestätigung bei fragwürdigen Änderungen stets größer ist. Der korrektive Austausch geht von der Annahme aus, dass die Akteure die schlimmstmögliche Absicht ihrer Handlung verfolgen. Der Handlung eines Individuums wird die schlimmstmögliche Deutung und das Höchstmaß an Kränkung für den Leidtragenden unterstellt. Goffman nennt diese Annahme „virtuelles Vergehen“. Der Täter eines solchen Vergehens bezeichnet er als „virtuellen Regelübertreter, das Opfer seiner Handlung als „virtuellen Anspruchshebenden“. Die wesentliche Funktion einer korrektiven Tätigkeit besteht darin, die Handlung oder Aussage eines Individuums derart abzuschwächen, dass die Tat als akzeptierbar eingestuft wird. Diese Transformation wird durch drei Mittel möglich: Erklärung, Entschuldigung und Ersuchung. 1. Erklärung Erklärungen sind in dem Feld der Rechtswissenschaften häufig gebraucht. (bereits ausführlich in juristischer Literatur behandelt) - Abstreiten, dass die Tat überhaupt nicht oder nicht vom Angeklagten begangen wurde - Man vertritt die Tat, jedoch durch eine andere Auslegung und Rechtfertigung, werden die damaligen Umstände als für die Tat selber als legitim ausgelegt. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist eine Situation, in der ein Akteur jemanden zu Boden wirft um ihn zum Fall zu bringen, welche eine andere Bedeutung bekommt, sobald ein Akteur jemanden zu Boden bringt um diesen beispielsweise aus dem Schussfeld eines Scharfschütze zu reißen und somit von einem anderen Motiv geleitet wird. - Man hat die Tat begangen, fühlt sich jedoch nicht verantwortlich, da man die Folgen nicht voraussehen konnte. - Man ist verantwortlich, kann jedoch nicht für die Tat an sich verantwortlich gemacht werden, da man zu dem genannten Zeitpunkt nicht zurechnungsfähig war (zum Beispiel durch den Einfluss von Berauschungsmittel wie Alkohol etc) J'e erfolgreicher ein Akteur mildernde Umstände gelten zu machen vermag, desto weniger wird seine Tat als Ausdruck seines moralischen Charakters aufgefasst. Umgekehrt gilt: je' mehr er als für seine Tat verantwortlich angesehen wird, desto vollständiger wird er durch sie für andere gekennzeichnet (vgl. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955) p. 121) ' Die Erklärung der Umstände spielt für den Angeklagten und den Verlauf der Konsequenzen eines korrektiven Austausches eine entscheidende Rolle und erzeugt Flexibilität, welche es dem Täter ermöglicht mit einer verminderten Strafe davonzukommen. Dazu dient offensichtlich die grundlegende Frage nach Wahrheit oder Unwahrheit, jedoch, so Goffman, kann auch eine falsche Erklärung für den Missetäter ein besseres Ergebnis erzielen. Man Unterscheidet drei grundlegende Strategien, welche die Umstände aus Seiten des Schuldigen mildern können: -Rechtfertigung Eine ''Rechtfertigung versucht den Missetäter vollkommen zu entlasten, in dem das wirkliche Geschehen genauestens geschildert und erläutert wird -Verzeihung Bittet man jemanden um Verzeihung, so gibt man eine Erklärung zu einer offenen oder indirekten Anklage ab. Dies verringert die Schuld des Missetäters allerdings nur geringfügig -Ausrede Eine Ausrede ist eine weitere Form der Erklärung, die „vor oder während der fraglichen Handlung vorgebracht wird“. 2. Entschuldigung Wie die Erklärung ist auch die Entschuldigung eine weitere Form korrektiven Handelns. Zu einer Entschuldigung gehören zwei Verhaltensweisen, die oftmals nacheinander eintreten. Zuerst zeigt sich der Täter besorgt und bekümmert und erklärt dann seine Bereitschaft zur Selbstkritik. Goffman bezeichnet diese Vorgehensweise als eine „Spaltung des Selbst in einen Schuldigen und einen sich Distanzierenden und der Verurteilung zustimmenden Teil“ 3. Ersuchung Bei der Ersuchung ist der Täter sich seiner Tat bewusst. Er bittet andere Akteure um die Erlaubnis der Vollziehung dieser Tat und setzt sich somit der Gefahr aus, auf Ablehnung zu stoßen. Dieses Angebot versteht sich allerdings nicht als korrektives (negatives), sondern als bestätigendes (positives) Ritual. Wir ein solches Angebot von einem potentiellen Opfer gebilligt, so stellt die Tat selber keine „Übertretung“ mehr dar, sondern lediglich ein „Entgegenkommen seitens der betroffenen Person“. Dies ist in der heutigen Gesellschaft leider soweit akzeptiert, dass ein solches virtuelles Vergehen nicht als Nötigung, sondern als Ersuchen ausgelegt werden kann. In solchen Situationen, bekommen gewisse Fragestellungen eine rhetorische Bedeutung: „darf ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen?“ Grundsätzlich gilt: je größer das Unrecht, desto größer die Entschädigung (vgl. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955) p. 124) Um diese These genauer zu belegen, untersucht Goffman zwei Verschiedene Prozesse des korrektiven Handelns, den Prozess ritueller Art (der Täter bringt seine Beziehung zu Regeln, die durch seine Tat verletzt wurden zum Ausdruck) und den restitutiven Prozess (durch diesen erhält das Opfer eine materielle Entschädigung). Fälle werden Individuell betrachtet, wobei den rituellen und der restitutiven Prozess verschiedene relevante Bedeutungen zugeteilt werden. Die Authentizität dieser Prozesse stellt Goffman jedoch mit einer weiteren These in Frage: '''Das Individuum ist so konstituiert, dass es sich aufteilen kann, so dass ein Teil alle Einstellungen und Verhaltensweisen der anderen Mitglieder einer Begegnung mitvollziehen kann, ungeachtet dessen, wie sein anderer Teil dazu steht (vgl. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955) p. 125) Auch die mangelnde Abstufung der offiziellen Anerkennung einer Entschuldigung ist Goffman zu wider. Er kritisiert, dass eine Entschuldigung eines Mörder, die gleiche Bedeutung zugeordnet wird, wie die Entschuldigung eines Diebes. Beide müssen öffentlich bekunden, dass sie nun „ein richtiges Verhältnis zu der fraglichen Regel hat“ . Goffman kritisiert an diesem Prozess der Entschuldigung für ein virtuelles Vergehen, dass es sich dabei um die Demonstration einer Beziehung, und nicht um die Kompensation eines Verlustes handelt (vgl. Goffman, Social Life as Ritual, „On Face-work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interaction (1955) p. 125) Laut Goffman bedarf es jeder Entschuldigung eines „bestimmten korrektiven rituellen Idioms“ , ganz unabhängig, wie die eigentliche Intention einer Tat gewesen sein mag. Diese Idiome und potentiellen Delikte resultieren letztlich in Goffmans weitgehende Untersuchung: der rituellen Handlungen. Fazit In seinen Werken untersucht Erving Goffman die interessante Funktion verschiedener Rituale in der heutigen Gesellschaft und deckt dabei das weite Feld menschlicher Rituale als Teil sozialer Ordnung auf. Die Unterteilung Ervings, in positive (korrektive) und negative (beständige) Rituale, Ratifizierungsrituale und die Anwendung dieser in verschiedenen Situationen und Praktiken wie der Erklärung, Entschuldigung und Ersuchung erschwert es allerdings, einen Überblick über die einzelnen Funktionen verschiedener Rituale und ihre gesellschaftliche Funktion zu behalten. Hier wäre es zum Teil wünschenswert gewesen, sich auf die einfache Unterteilung in positive und negative Rituale Durkheims zu beschränken und die Komplexität der verschiedenen, situationsbedingten Anwendungen unterschiedlicher Rituale anhand verschiedenen kommunikativen Anlässen zu erläutern. ---- 'Thesenpapier zur Veranstaltung „Rituale Beziehungszeichen und Rahmen: Interaktionsforschung I“ von Kilian Vieth |Dozent: Prof. Koch | 6.10.08' Der Text von Erving Goffman ist aus mehreren seiner Essays zusammengestellt und beschäftigt sich mit der Bedeutung ritueller Handlungen in gesellschaftlichen Beziehungen. Zunächst werden ein paar Vorbemerkungen und Annahmen formuliert, die Goffman als Grundlage für seine folgenden Ausführungen dienen. Anschließend analysiert er verschiedene Rituale des sozialen Austausches und versucht diese zu kategorisieren. Zur besseren Übersicht habe ich Goffmans Thesen in drei inhaltlich zusammenhängende Blöcke gegliedert. Alle Zitate (zum Teil übersetzt) aus: Goffman (2002) „The Nature of Social Life“, Kapitel 10: Social Life as Ritual I. „ … if the person is willing to be subject to informal control … then there will be no objection to his furnishing this place at his own discretion ….“ Das Individuum versucht seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft zu finden und schafft sich Freiraum, indem es die soziale Kontrolle akzeptiert. Die Unterordnung legitimiert die freie Ausgestaltung seiner Stellung, solange andere nicht eingeschränkt werden. „Durch Kooperation schütz man sein Image, man kann dabei viel gewinnen ohne etwas zu riskieren.“ Der Umgang mit den Ritualen muss erlernt werden. Goffman geht davon aus, dass es eine universelle menschliche Natur gibt, dass alle Menschen über kulturelle Grenzen hinweg die gleichen Grundeigenschaften aufweisen. Trotz verschieden starker Ausprägungen beherrscht jedes Individuum bestimmte Verhaltenselemente, die die soziale Ordnung im Gleichgewicht halten. Diese Orientierung an sozialen Werten und Normen ist nicht angeboren, sondern muss erworben werden. Situationen erfordern unterschiedliche Arten situativen Wohlverhaltens. Man muss sein Engagement auf das von allen Beteiligten in der Situation geteilte Interesse beschränken und durch Köpersprache Bereitschaft zum Engagement signalisieren. Als Beispiel für eine Situation (Umgebung von Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten) führt Goffman Partys an. Dort gelten ungeschriebene Regeln, die den Rahmen für eine gelungene Kommunikation bilden. Situative Anstandsformen verwandeln eine Ansammlung von anwesenden Personen in eine kleine soziale Gruppe. Situationen beinhalten Gefahren für die Teilnehmer. Damit meint Goffman etwa die Möglichkeit von Beleidigungen, Übergriffen, Behinderungen des Weges, Fehlinformationen oder die Störung durch Zuschauer. II. „Ritual is a perfunctory, conventionalized act through which an individual portrays his respect and regard for some object of ultimate value to that object of ultimate value or to its stand-in.“ Nach Durkheim wird zwischen positive Ritualen (Ausdruck von Ehrerbietung) und negativen Ritualen (Verbote, Vermeidung, Fernbleiben) unterschieden. Rituale stellen ein zentrales Mittel zur Organisation der öffentlichen Ordnung dar. Ein Ritual ist ein Mittel, mit dem die Mitglieder einer Gesellschaft dazu gebracht werden, selbstregulierend an sozialen Begegnungen teilzunehmen. Interpersonale Rituale haben dialogischen Charakter. Eine Leistung (positives Ritual) ruft eine Gegenleistung hervor: dem Akt des Gebens folgt in der Regel ein Hinweis auf Dankbarkeit – ein „supportive interchange“ liegt vor. Bei negativen Ritualen (Regelverletzungen) findet ein „remedial interchange“ statt. Beispielsweise wenn eine Person eine andere streift, wird sie normalerweise ‚Entschuldigung‘ sagen. Die Bedeutung von Ritualen variiert in unterschiedlichen Beziehungen. Ein unter Unbekannten als höflich angesehenes Ritual kann zwischen engen Bekannten eventuell als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden. „Ratificatory rituals“ dienen dazu, eine Veränderung des Gegenübers zu bestätigen. Die Akzeptanz eines neuen Status wird zum Beispiel durch die Gratulation zu einer Hochzeit signalisiert. „Supportive rituals“ werden auch widerwillig ausgeführt, um einem Gespräch nicht die rituelle Organisationsgrundlage zu entziehen. „Without such mercies, … everywhere unsatisfactory persons would be left to bleed to death from the conversational savageries performed on them.“ „The flow of information and ratificatory rituals nicely reflects the structure of the individual’s social world.“ Diese Feststellung beruht darauf, dass man Informationen immer zuerst an die engsten Freunde weitergibt und anschließend an entferntere Bekannte. III. „The function of remedial work is to change the meaning that otherwise might be given to an act, transforming what could be seen as offensive into what could be seen as acceptable.“ Goffman beschreibt drei Mittel, durch die die korrektive Tätigkeit umgesetzt wird: „accounts“ (Erklärungen), „apologies“ (Entschuldigungen) und „requests“ (Ersuchen). Erklärungen: 1) Der Angeklagte kann abstreiten das die Tat überhaupt nicht begangen wurde oder nicht von ihm begangen wurde. 2) Das Individuum vertritt die Tat, rechtfertigt sich aber durch die Umstände, unter denen die Tat in einem anderen Licht erscheint. 3) Man gibt zu, die Tat bewusst begangen zu haben, fühlt sich aber nicht verantwortlich, da die negativen Folgen nicht absehbar waren. 4) Das Individuum hat die Tat begangen, es ist (bzw. war) aber nicht voll zurechnungsfähig. 5) Der Angeklagte ist verantwortlich, er hat sich aber aus Sorglosigkeit keine Gedanken über die Folgen seines Handelns gemacht. Goffman unterscheidet weiter drei sinnverwandte Wörter für Erklärung, nämlich Rechtfertigung (explanation), Bitte um Verzeihung (excuse) und Ausrede (pretext). Entschuldigungen: Das Individuum distanziert sich von dem Delikt und bestätigt gleichzeitig die Anerkennung der verletzten Regel. Goffman beschreibt dies als die Spaltung des ‚Selbst‘ in zwei Teile, einen Schuldigen und einen, den die Gesellschaft wieder aufnehmen soll. Ersuchen: Der Akteur ist sich seiner Handlung bewusst und bittet im Vorhinein um Akzeptanz für die Regelverletzung. Er macht also ein Angebot, mit dem er seine Autonomie in die Hände des Rezipienten legt (Gefahr der Ablehnung). Dies kann sowohl ein positives als auch ein negatives Ritual sein. Die Entschädigung für eine Regelverletzung erfolgt auf zwei Arten, durch einen rituellen und einen restitutiven Prozess. Rituelle Kompensation bedeutet für Goffman Einsicht und Reue zu zeigen, sich also zur Richtigkeit der gebrochenen Regel zu bekennen. Dabei geht es den Geschädigten, besonders bei schlimmen vergehen, für die es keine angemessene Entschädigung geben kann, oftmals um das Prinzip. Restitutive Kompensation bedeutet materielle Entschädigung für das Opfer. Das Individuum kann sein ‚Selbst‘ aufspalten beziehungsweise sich eine neues ‚Selbst‘ schaffen. Ein Teil des Individuums kann sich von Verhaltensweisen und Einstellungen des anderen distanzieren um wieder von den Teilnehmern einer Begegnung akzeptiert zu werden. Eine rituelle Handlung lässt sich kaum nach dem Charakter einer Regelverletzung abstufen. Egal wie schwer oder alltäglich Verstoß ist, man kann stets nur „es tut mir leid“ sagen. Daher treten rituelle Handlungen sehr häufig auf und sind oft oberflächlich und mechanisch. Fazit: Mit diesen Ausführungen legt Goffman seine Sicht auf die Bedeutung und Funktion von Ritualen in der Gesellschaft dar. Die Rituale der Kommunikation zu analysieren halte ich für einen wichtigen Ansatz, deren Einfluss man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Seine Gliederung in verschiedene Gruppen sehe ich aber als wenig gelungen an. Durch die Überschneidungen der verschiedenen Ritual-Gruppen, verliert man leicht den Überblick und die exakte Einordnung einer konkreten Handlung fällt schwer. Hilfreicher wäre aus meiner Sicht, auf die von Durkheim übernommene Unterscheidung zwischen positiven und negativen Ritualen zu verzichten und nur nach ‚bestätigenden‘ und ‚korrektiven‘ Ritualen zu kategorisieren. Außerdem ist der Aufbau des Textes, dadurch dass er aus verschiedenen Aufsätzen zusammengestellt ist, nicht deutlich geordnet. Einige Punkte, die für das Gesamtverständnis nicht unerheblich sind, etwa der Begriff des Selbst, werden nur sehr kurz oder gar nicht erläutert. Nichtsdestotrotz sind Goffmans Überlegungen – obwohl schon über 30 Jahre alt – noch immer aktuell und bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkt man, wie häufig Rituale im Alltag tatsächlich Anwendung finden.